Oppa and Pandas Sexual Adventures
by LindsayMillzone
Summary: This is not really for everyone!


Oppa and panda were having a wonderful afternoon dancing and grinding to rave music while their grumpy neighbors banged their fists against their door. laughing and ignoring their cries and grunts they danced with their bodies packed tightly together till oppa got a call from pandas police academy. Panda had a sad guilty look on her face that the police academy had to call their house. his voice went from annoyed to startled at the news that panda almost got suspended for disorderly conduct during a combat training mission. The angry middle aged man continued to warn oppa of pandas behavior and the obscene profanity she used.

Oppa sighed and motioned for panda to sit in his lap. "panda...why didnt you tell me about this?" panda had her head down and played with her fingers. "i didnt want you to be mad at me" oppa started to run his hand on the inside of pandas thigh "what words were you using?" the touch of the man she desired made her answer her question in a shaky voice "...cum dumpster...piss couch...bitch tits and a few others" "what where the other ones" he said while slightly scratching her soft skin. "...jizz facial twat...strap on anal fucker...and finger fucked waste of space"

oppa had to suppress a laugh at her colorful vocabulary. he cleared his throat and anounced "well you know now im going to have to punish you...i am going to make you do some of the things you just mentioned. and you know what? your not going to do anything about it...why dont you think that is panda" she cringed at the question since she herself feared the real reason "because oppa. you can treat me anyway you want and i wouldnt mind" "good girl" he replied. now i want you go into the bedroom and start to finger fuck yourself.

Panda had her eyes shut tight while rubbing he soft cunt lips while oppa pet her hair and said soft words in her hair. Moaning and blushing emberressed she couldnt control herself in front of him. "rub your pussy softly beatiful panda" panda was on the verge of cumming and spread her legs wide open rubbing faster and cupping one of her breasts. She bit her lips as she felt herself begin to cum by her oppas soft words. Then abruptly oppa yanked her hair and laughed viciously "skank did i tell you to cum?" pulling her hair so hard that she cried out in pain he began to fist her pussy while watching a tear fall from one of her beautiful brown eyes.

now only wet and orgasmless panda asked her oppa if she could start again. "i love watching you pleasure yourself by the thought of me panda but if you try cuming again with out asking im going to make those beatiful eyes of yours cry" Panda began to start again while oppa spponed her. watching the young girl rubbing her clit. moaning and moving her hips in circular motion so her oppas dick was moving with her smooth bum. her nipples perking in excitement panda smiled and could feel her second attempt at orgasming coming on. "oppa can i please climax now?" viciously laughing at his panda he snaked his fingers around her neck.

"your so quick to cum dirty girl" she couldnt breathe moving her fingers out of the lips between her hips out and gripped her dominators throat. "oppa i cant breathe" he slapped her face wich stung and brought tears to her eyes. wiping her cheeks with his thick hands he made his fingers wet with the tears that ran down her blushing cheeks. using his tear drop wettened hands he stuck one of his fingers into her wet tight vagina. panda tried to scream as his thick finger was wiggling inside of her but her throat was still being choked.

"are you going to cum and cry at the same time you fucking whore. I still didnt tell you to orgasm" she cried still not able to breathe or speak. closing her legs so he would stop but the enjoyement made her lick her lips. oppa slapped and made moons on pandas ass with his nails and removed his hands from her throat letting her breathe. Gasping for new air and a release of sexual tension panda began rubbing her clit in circular motions. "oppa let me cum ill do anything to you just please let me cum" oppa grinned and pulled her by her head and threw her off the bed. *you just became a finger fucking waste of space"

he sat on the edge of his wet bed. oppa opened his legs and released his thick boner from his boxers. "suck my dick first" panda couldnt help herself. her mouth watered when she thought about her oppas huge cock. she wanted to taste his throbbing erection and lick the mess he makes afterwords. opening her mouth with her hands between her wet legs she sucked on the tip of his shaft. Marveling at the warm taste she got from her oppas cock; panda began to vacuum more of his pulsating shaft into her wet mouth. oppa moaned at the pleasure he got when he felt the back of pandas throat.

Little chokes would come out from her mouth here and there but panda was determined. sometimes even being able to softly bang her nose against her oppas lower torso. A twisted thought came into his head and he grabbed a handful of her thick curls and began thrusting his cock into her mouth repeatedly. panda was to weak to control her gagging noises. Doing this for a large number of minutes he pulled out and spattered his warm cum all over pandas face. Panda opened her mouth wider to catch what she could in her mouth tasting oppas jizz she was happy. "cum dumpster and jizz facial twat, its your turn to cum"

with that oppa laid back on the bed with his erection still up. Panda opened her pussy lips to easily insert her oppas dick into her. cumming as soon as the stretch and length was inside of her. He could feel the walls of her cunt clench while cumming all over him. Oppa came as well for the second time in the last hour. bouncing up and down on his cock pandas breast bounced in motion to her rythem. with both of them breathless and satisfied they fell asleep naked and in eachothers arms.

When panda reawoke she didnt dare move or open her eyes. she only thought to herself and the names she called that girl. Hatred and shame for herself swelled inside of her. She learned her lesson.


End file.
